


"Perfect Girlfriend". Part 2. Cute, silly neighbor.

by ReadByYourFingers



Category: r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadByYourFingers/pseuds/ReadByYourFingers
Summary: You received the long-awaited beta of "Perfect Girlfriend", and as one of the most active members of the community, you were given a code to activate the "experimental mode". But how experimental it is turned out to be a surprise for everyone, including the game characters themselves.You are inside the game, and now to get out of it you need to choose your Perfect Girlfriend, and to do that you have to check all the candidates. First of all, you decided to furnish your apartment, and at the same time check out what kind of girl lives across from your door.
Kudos: 1





	"Perfect Girlfriend". Part 2. Cute, silly neighbor.

**Author's Note:**

> This script is created by adults for adult audience. All characters are 18+
> 
> You are free to use this script, improvise with text, cues, sfx and other moments as long as you having fun with it and note me (u/ReadByYourFingers) in description.
> 
> [ ] is for sfx, emotions, voice tones, actions and environment description.  
> * * is for recommended emphasis
> 
> And I'm apologize for the amount of mistakes that you will find in the text. I'm trying to improve my English, and hopefully one day I won't have much to reproach.

[SFX: footsteps]  
[Cheerful voice until the next voice tag] 

Oh! Hi!  
I haven't seen you before. You must be new here!

Well, that means we are neighbors now! Isn't that great? 

Oh yes, I love meeting new people. Especially guys. We don't have many of them here, and the ones we do have are almost without personality. One or two character traits, just to react to the players lines. There is only one full-fledged male character, but I only share one location with him on my schedule , and the times are not always the same.  
Oh, I'm sorry! I rambled on, and you might not even understand my words. You're a full-fledged character, aren't you?

Thank goodness! Otherwise it would have been silly to stand in the hallway and talk to the dummy like that.

Yes, dummy. Well, that's what we call all the characters here who are not a love interest for the player.

Oh, yes, I am. My apartment is on the same floor as his, and by all laws, I should be the first girl he meets in this game. Well, it will be Pix first, but the tutorial doesn't count. He's already started a new game, but he hasn't shown up yet, so he's probably settling into the apartment right now. Picking out furniture, watching the city news, choosing which girl to ask out first, that kind of things.  
And as soon as he comes out of the apartment, I'll meet him right away. Besides, he didn't make himself a girlfriend, which means I have a chance of being one. I am his cute, silly neighbor, after all.

Yeah, I've been waiting here for about twenty minutes and he still won't come out. He must have skipped the tutorial and is trying to get the hang of the controls. 

No, I'm sure he will come out. But while we are waiting for him, we can chat with each other. You already know all about me...

[Apologetic voice until the next voice tag]  
Oh, my goodness, what am I talking about? I'm sorry, I got carried away and completely lost the thread of the conversation. We haven't even introduced ourselves! Let's start again!

[Cheerful voice until the next voice tag] 

Great! So, I'm a cute, silly neighbor. My favorite date spot is a city park, my favorite food is chocolate chip ice cream, and my favorite color is yellow! 

Go on, tell me about yourself. Are you also a love interest, or did the developers finally decide to add a full-fledged friend for the player? 

What do you mean by neither? Then who you are? 

[Astonished voice until the next voice tag] 

Umm... What? 

[Incredulous voice until the next voice tag] 

No, I've heard that. I just don't understand what do you mean by that. You *can't* be the player. 

Because the player is sitting in the real world, and I only have to see him through his screen. But you're standing right here, in the flesh, which means that you are not him.

What full contact mode? I've never heard about that.

Okay, lets pretend for a moment that you are not kidding, although I'm sure you are. Can you prove it? 

So you telling me, that you *can* prove that you are the player, who has been dragged inside the game, but you don't know *how*? You know, that doesn't sound very convincing.  
Okay, let's try. Here is the door to the player's apartment. It is always locked for game characters, and only the player can open it. If you can do that, and there is no player inside, I'll believe you.

[SFX: door opening]  
[Astonished voice until the next voice tag] 

What the hell... Let me check...  
There's no one inside.

[SFX: door closing]  
[SFX: you yank the door handle several times]

It's locked... Now... Try to open it again. 

[SFX: door opening]

Wha... I'm... But... You... And...  
Oh my god. It's true. I'm just... 

Yeah, I really need some fresh air right now. But I won't be out of here for another hour and a half. To break my schedule... I need... a player.

What? My hand? Here. But for what?

[SFX: Сar horn, engine sound, brake sound] 

Wow. How did we get here? 

Oh. O-o-oh. Right. You're a player, and you can take me out if I agree. And I said I needed some fresh air. 

I'm sorry, I just... I wasn't expecting this. 

Yeah, let's take a walk and you can tell me all about this full contact mode and everything else.

[SFX: birds singing for a several seconds]

[Cheerful voice until the next voice tag]

And then I was just "Hi, neighbor, are you a dummy?" [Giggle] 

I'm sorry for that, I just didn't expect a player in the flesh to come into the hallway and talk to me like like nothing happened. And who would have expected that? If even Pix, as you say, has not heard about this mode, then how do we know about it?

But even though it came as a surprise to me, I'm glad you're here. I don't mean I'm glad that you were forced into the game, but that a player finally showed up. It's pretty boring without you here.

Yes, I see other characters every day, but it depends a lot on our schedules. If you hadn't brought me to the park, I'd be at the mall right now relaxing with a friend after college.  
Tomorrow I will go to the gym, where I will spend four hours, then I will go to the cafe near our house to get back the calories lost, in the evening I will change an hour at home, and after that I will go to a nightclub.

No, we're having a good time here, but when a player comes along, things get unpredictable. And we've all been waiting for that. 

Yes, just like now. This park walk was the best experience we've had in a long time. Besides, when I go out here on Sundays, I only buy one ice cream, and I've already had two with you. That's a nice change. What about you? 

[Giggle] No, silly, I'm not talking about ice cream, I'm talking about the walk. Do you like it? 

Date? [Giggle] What makes you think it's a date? I mean, yes, we've been walking around my favorite park for a few hours now, chatting pleasantly, telling each other funny stories about ourselves, eating banana ice cream with chocolate chips, and we even hold hands for the last hour but... Oh, wait.  
You're right, it really is a date.

And if you think about it, it's pretty good.

[Dreamy voice until the next voice tag]  
Yes, seriously. I love that kind of dates. Just walking in the shade of the trees, talking about nonsense, not noticing how the sunset is approaching and it's getting darker around... It's always feels good. The other thing is that I had never held a real person's hand before. Although, to be honest, I had never held *anyone's* hand at all.

Well... I have *memories* of hanging out with guys, touching each other, kissing, and even more. But those memories I *have* and these are the ones I'm *experiencing*. If it makes it easier, those memoirs were written by the developers, and these I write myself. You get what i mean?

Yes. Yes, I like what I'm writing now. I definitely do. These few hours just flew by... 

[Worried voice until the next voice tag]  
Hours! Oh my god! My mother will kill me if I don't make dinner! I'm sorry, but I have to get home quickly, or I'll be crossed off the list of candidates!

No no, I'll get there myself. See you later!

[SFX: car horn, engine sound, brake sound] 

[A few seconds of silence]

[SFX:kettle whistling]  
[SFX: door knocking]  
[SFX: door opening]  
[Tentative voice until the next voice tag]

[Chuckle] That's right, it's your cute, silly neighbor.  
I know it's too late, and you're probably tired, so I won't take much time. 

No, no, that's not necessary! You don't have to invite me in. I just came to...

Well, if you want it, then okay.

Anyway, i wanted to... 

[More confident voice until the next voice tag]  
Oh... Well, sure. Cup of tea would be great actually.

I see you didn't waste any time. When we looked in during the day there were only bare walls. 

Oh yes, I like it. It's very cozy. 

No, no sugar. I'm sweet enough. [Chuckle]

Oh, thank you.  
[You take a sip from the cup]  
That's a really great tea.

So, about what I came for. I wanted to apologize.

For snapping and running out of the park like that all of a sudden. It's just that my mother would kill me if I forgot about dinner again.

Well, she sometimes goes a little over the top with her commanding voice.

I'm sorry. It was very rude to leave you in the park like that, after such a great date, and I'm really sorry.

Oh yes, it was great. In fact, I don't remember ever having such a good time. So I'm not sure I can make it up to you with a simple apology. Tell me, what can I do to make you forgive me?

[Frisky voice until the next voice tag]

[Chuckle] Only for start, huh? 

No, I like that option. Come here.

[You start kissing him. Appropriate sounds as long as you think you need]

I have to say that I am willing to make such apologies more often.

[Sloppy kissing sounds. Moans and appropriate sounds as long as you think you need]

Is that was a sufficient apology? 

What five percent are you talking about? 

[Confused voice until the next voice tag]

Wait a second. Are you seeing an orgasmometer right now?

Well, yeah, of course I'm surprised, because it not supposed to show up after the first date. Have you seen him earlier? 

All the time? But that means... Wait... That means you're free to have sex!

The orgasmometer should show up when you have the opportunity to have sex with a potential Perfect Girlfriend. This usually requires courtship, dates, gifts, and all sorts of other things. I, for example, can only go beyond kissing after the third date. At least, that's how it was. But if you see it all the time... It means... Wow. 

[Impatient voice until the next voice tag]

I need to try one thing. Touch my breast. 

Yes, I'm totally sure. Touch it.

[He start to fondle your breasts. Moans and appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]

Oh... It's really happening. You shouldn't be able to do that. But you are. Your hands are touching my breasts. Squeezing them. And i like it. Such a strong hands on my breast... It feels really good. Even through my clothes it's much nicer than I thought it would be. Here, let me take my shirt off, because maybe it was just an accident. 

[SFX: rustling of clothes]

[Teasing voice until the next voice tag]

Look at them. Do you like what you see? I know, they are not very big, but look how perky they are. Do you want to touch them more? Or kiss them? Or maybe you want to play with that hard nipples? Lick them with your tongue? Or maybe you even want to suck them? 

Then do it. I need to be sure, that you really can do all that nasty stuff anytime you want.

[He start to play with your breasts. Moans and appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]

Yes, kiss them. Your lips feels so good. O-ow, and so greedy. Yes, play with that nipple. Tease it with your tongue. Please, don't stop, I love how you do it. And i see that you love it too. That bulge in your shorts looks very tempting. You are getting that hard just from sucking my breasts? He's just bursting to get out. And your mouth making me so wet... You are a very persistence neighbor.  
Oh, yes, please, bite it again. You want me so bad, that you're trying to eat me? Fuck, it's so hot. But if you want to eat me, I can offer you a more appropriate part of my body. 

Oh yes, i want it. I really want you to eat me out. Besides, even touching my breasts may be just some sort of game bug. But if you can play with my pussy like you play with my breasts, *then* I'll be sure you can really fuck anybody, anytime. 

Oh, no, neighbor. *You* should lie down on the couch. Because you're not the only one here who's hungry. I think we should both taste something... Delicious. And something tells me that you taste much better than even my favorite ice cream. So let's get naked and taste each other. 

[SFX: rustling of clothes]

Oh, neighbor. Seems i was right about your persistence. Even without touching I can tell you're hard as a rock right now. I really like what I see. But I want to take a closer look. Lie down on the couch. And I will lie on you.

[SFX: couch squeaking]

God, your cock is so close to my face... It looks amazing. That drops of precum on your tip looks so delicious, like topping on the best ice cream. And i can feel your hot breath on my pussy, which makes me shiver. Look how all those dirty talks has turned me on. Do you like the way I'm dripping of the thought of your cock?  
The way my thighs tense up when I just took your cock in my hands? 

Then please, taste my pussy. Because I'm going to taste your cock.

[You start 69. Moans and appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]  
Your mouth is so good. And your cock is good too. I don't want to release it from my mouth. It's so good. So tasty.  
I'm tasty too? It's because of you. Because of your cock in my mouth and your tongue in my pussy. I love that feeling.  
Oh... You licking my clit, and it's... Fuck. So good. Don't stop, please. I will take you deeper, but please, don't stop.  
Yes, move your hips, make me throat you. God, so deep... So good... It's so fucking good when you suck my clit and fuck my mouth... It's feels so good. If you don't stop, I'm going to cum soon. Please, make me cum. Please, please, i want to cum with your cock in my mouth.  
Yes, fuck my mouth and make me...  
[You are cumming. Moans and appropriate sounds, as long as you think you need.]  
[You are restoring your breath]

Fuck... It was so intense... But I see that my mouth is... Not enough for you to cum.

[Shocked voice until the next voice tag]  
You do what? You can even do *that*? Just pause your erection and cum whenever you want? But... 

[Soothing voice until the next voice tag]  
No no no, I'm not angry at you. I'm just surprised, and that's all. Don't worry about that. I'm even flattered that you did.

Of course I am. You were holding yourself back to make me feel good. Anyone would be flattered.

[Seductive voice until the next voice tag]  
But now, I want you to turn the pause off. I want you to take me, and I want you to cum for me. Tell me how you want it, and I will do it. I can stay on the top and ride you, or lie down and wrap my legs around you. I can stand on all four, opening my pussy to you, begging you to take me, or silently kneeling on the floor with my tongue out. Just tell me, how you want to fuck me. And I will do it.

[Kissing sound]

Then let me lean on the couch.

Take a look. Look how my back is curved. How much more pleasant do you think you'll feel? What if I spread my legs wider? My pussy is still wet, even after I came that hard. In fact, I want your cock even more. I want you to fuck me. Yes, closer. 

[He start teasing you. Moans and appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]  
I can feel your tip touching me. Go on, you're just running your dick all over my pussy. And now my clit... Are you... You're teasing me! Why are you doing this? Because i promised to beg? Then I will.  
Please. I want you. I'm so wet. I want to feel your cock inside me. I want you to fuck my pussy. Your teasing is driving me crazy. Please. I want your hard cock in me. I'll do everything you want, just please... I want you to...

[He enters you. Moans and appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]  
Yes... I can feel you inside. And it feels so good. I'm so full of you... You're just stretching me. No, don't slow down, please, don't slow down. Yes, yes, like that. Move like that. It feels so good, when you hit my... [Slap] Yes, spank me. [Slap] Make my pussy squeeze your cock. [Slap] [Slap] [Slap] Harder. Yes, fuck me harder, please. [Slap] Every thrust... So good... Your cock is amazing. You're amazing.  
God, I'm gonna cum again soon. Don't stop, and I will cum for you. I want it. You wanna cum too? 

Yes, yes, i want it that way too. But please, make me cum first. I need it so bad. With your cock inside. Yes, yes, yes. You want me to cum? Tell me and I will. Tell me you want me to cum.  
Yes, i will. Just a little more, please. Just a little... God, yes, I'm cumming again...  
[You are cumming. Moans and appropriate sounds, as long as you think you need]  
Pull it out. Yes, pull it out and cum in my mouth.

[You giving him a head. Moans and appropriate sounds, as long as you think you need]  
[He cums, you swallow]  
[You are restoring your breath]  
That was... The best... In my live.

[Relaxed voice until the next voice tag]  
You are amazing, neighbor. But tell me... You paused again, didn't you?

[Chuckle] Don't worry, it's okay. You made me cum *twice*, and then gave me a taste of your main flavor. How can I be offended? Besides, if you hadn't, I wouldn't have found my new favorite kind of ice cream. [Chukle]

So tell me, am i...

[SFX: loud door knocking]  
[Worried voice until the next voice tag]

You waiting for someone?

[SFX: loud door knocking]

Then who knocks?

[Panicked voice until the next voice tag]  
Oh fuck... No no, don't open!


End file.
